batenkaitosfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Marx Wraith
Welcome Hi, welcome to Baten Kaitos Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Wiseman page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Re:Helpful assistance :D Hello, I'm sure you remember me and I've just recently have been playing Through Origins and hope to help on some articles when I'm done. :D Marx Wraith 02:48, July 22, 2011 (UTC) :Well I've never had the opportunity to work with you, but I've noticed that you've done a fair amount of work on the Wiki which the community is certainly grateful for. I've been wanting to work on Origins content for a while myself, but my copy of the game isn't currently in my possession. I've been able to do a few small things such as beginning to list enemies based on partially complete online bestiaries, but until I get my copy back my output is limited. That's great that you're planning to do some work on Origins content though, it's certainly needed. Revitalizer 04:52, July 29, 2011 (UTC) ::Great job with the Pro-magnation page by the way. Revitalizer 01:38, August 1, 2011 (UTC) ::Thanks! Re:Photos Do you have a reliable site that might have pictures of the series? Since Baten Kaitos is such an underappreciated series in the mainstream audiences, its REALLY hard to find pictures of it and I KNOW having more pictures for all the articles would help A LOT for attention grabbing. Marx Wraith 02:48, August 15, 2011 (UTC) :That's a good question. There are some sites with image galleries for the series, but none which have consistently better quality and a better variety of images than what we have here in our galleries. I'm not sure if you're aware of our galleries or not, but you can view the root gallery here. Images are further organized into subcategories based on parameters I'm sure you can figure out. You're absolutely right in asserting that having more pictures would improve the Wiki a lot, but the problem isn't so much that we lack the images (as you can see if you take a look at the gallery, 740 is quite a few), but rather that the images are no longer linked to in most articles. The reason for this is that a few months ago I took on the challenge of organizing every single image on the Wiki. This involved renaming, categorizing, uploading HQ versions, deleting redirect pages, uploading new images and a host of other activities. Before that, there was no organization whatsoever and it was essentially impossible to find the image you needed to link to or be able to view images in a certain category (like character art for example). It was a rather arduous task, but I did eventually finish it. During the process though, most articles no longer linked to the corresponding image because of all the organizing and renaming. :When editing, if you use the "Add photo" function and then the "Find" function, you should be able to find an image for the article you're working on. If you need an image of something that isn't featured in one of our 740 images on the site, I would recommend taking a screencap of the scene from an LP on YouTube. That's actually how I got some of our location art. :But like I said, there's really not any sites that I know of that we haven't already imported the worthwhile images from and that feature anything more than a bunch of LQ battle screens with logos on them. XD Sorry I couldn't assist you. Revitalizer 03:50, August 16, 2011 (UTC) By the way, you've been making a lot of great edits. It's definitely appreciated. ::Hmmmm well you can still do screen captures atleast as you said. Actually I need some pictures of the Machina Arma and some machina if you could do that, it would be nice. Since I don't think I could do that. :D ::Also how the HECK did someone get exact numeral stats on some BKO bosses when they are only listed as rankings and bar graphs? xD Marx Wraith 01:46, August 18, 2011 (UTC) :::I'm sorry, but I don't think I can devote time to fetching screen caps for every subject that needs them. I think it would be better if we each took screen caps for the what we are working on at the time. It's fairly simple: :::1. Go to YouTube.com. :::2. Search for either "baten kaitos origins walkthrough" or "baten kaitos origins let's play". :::3. Find the video for the scene you want. :::4. Pause the video at the frame you want to capture and set the video to its highest resolution. :::5. Press "Print Screen" (may instead be something like "prt sc") on your keyboard. Depending on your computer, you may need to hold "fn" when you press print screen for it to work. :::6. Open Paint (or some other image program if your prefer) and select "Paste" (or "ctrl + v".) :::7. Crop the image to contain only the image the video. :::8. Select "Save As" and save as .jpeg or .png. :::About the stats, I have no idea how the exact stats were found. Ryonslaught (who was the primary driving force in developing the Wiki beyond infancy) was the one who added the stats so you may want to ask on his talk page; if he ever logs in again then he may be able to answer. Revitalizer 04:28, August 18, 2011 (UTC) RE: Glad to see you're back! I suppose we have a few more pages than before. :p -Revitalizer (talk) 22:28, November 1, 2013 (UTC) :Haha. Yeah. Thats always a good thing. Marx Wraith (talk) 16:02, November 5, 2013 (UTC) ::I finally figured out to use a Bot for editing, so that made creating all the Magnus pages way, way easier. Most of them are templates though and don't have full information yet. Before this week I've been busy with work and school, so I really don't know what part of the Wiki I want to develop next. -Revitalizer (talk) 19:46, November 16, 2013 (UTC) ::Hmmm. Yeah. Same here. But I can look around and maybe work on little stuff here and there. Marx Wraith (talk) 13:02, November 17, 2013 (UTC) :::Anythings helps. That's for sure. Since yesterday, I thought I'd continue working on the minor sidequests from EWatLO. That's got to be the worst compiled category of BK information on the internet. Hopefully I can fix that. -Revitalizer (talk) 03:29, November 18, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! Ah, why thank you! It's always nice to know you're appreciated. ^^ I'm glad I can help! -Roratude (talk) 15:44, December 5, 2013 (UTC)